


sleeping through alarms!

by Anonymous



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Nihilism, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, posting anonymously cuz i dont want this story to be tracked back to my main account, sleeping in late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: every day thousands of people sleep through their alarms. what was going through their heads? are they panicking? or could they not care less?
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	sleeping through alarms!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and unedited

_ beep beep beep _

drew audibly groaned. he was freezing. but why? 

something was missing. or, to be more specific,  _ someone. _ his wife, amanda, was gone visiting her parents in arizona. 

so, drew was left alone. lying in his queen bed, freezing his ass off. which was probably because he had kicked off the duvet in his sleep. 

drew slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, hard. he didn’t know why he still even used an alarm clock instead of using his phone like everyone else did. maybe it was because it gave him the satisfaction of being able to smash his hand down on the cold plastic after waking up, annoyed as he quite usually was. 

though, drew just wanted to bury himself under the covers. he couldn’t bring himself to actually make the effort of getting up. 

_ c’mon drew! you didn’t set an alarm for 6am just to go back to sleep. you have a video that you need to post today that you haven’t finishing editing, yet! _

he keeps telling his body to  _ move _ , yet it refused to respond. 

so, drew slowly dragged his duvet back over his body, and over his head, wiggling his body back into a comfortable position.

_ alarms are so weird,  _ drew thought to himself.

_ i wonder how many other people are sleeping through their alarms right now? how many other people are paying the consequences of sleeping through an alarm? how many other people are scrambling to get ready after sleeping through an alarm, right at this exact moment? _

drew wondered what was going through their heads. are they panicked? are they so filled with anxiety that tears are streaming down their face?

or are they like him; filled with a suffocating emptiness? are they laying in bed, wishing they could find a genuine reason to even get up? to even try? he sure hoped not.

_ why do alarms even exist? why does everyone focus so heavily on schedules? _

it was a weird question for him to ask. especially since he relied so heavily on schedules himself. danny often chastised him for getting so freaked out over being off schedule. 

so, why did  _ he  _ care so much about having his whole day perfectly planned out? why was he so scared of not having a strict plan to follow?

why did he let a fucking alarm dictate how he spent his morning? 

was it the chaos? a world without alarms, without schedules even, would be pretty fucking chaotic. it’d basically be a world of anarchy- but instead of there being a lack of government, there’d be a lack of good time management. 

possibly. drew didn’t like chaos. he liked neatness and for things to be predictable, that’s probably why he had always preferred romcoms and horror movies over action films. 

but even then, schedules didn’t do shit when it came to making life predictable. a schedule couldn’t stop someone from randomly surprising him. a schedule couldn’t stop someone from randomly deciding to punch drew in the face while he’s walking down the street. a schedule couldn’t stop a loved one from passing away.

life was unpredictable. it was full of twists and turns and surprises, and that’s just what makes life exciting!

at least, that’s what drew had been told his whole life. he was starting to think it was all just a big, dumb lie.

lately, everything has just been so...gray. monotonous even. no longer did drew find beauty in the stars or enjoyment in...anything. lately, he’s just been running on autopilot. calling danny to talk about collab ideas, telling amanda that he loved her, recording videos, smiling, talking. 

every little thing he did seemed to take way to much effort. even breathing felt like a chore.

the only thing that made drew feel...human, was danny. every moment he spent talking to his best friend felt like heaven. making danny laugh was like a direct dose of dopamine. and drew lived to hear it. 

why was he alive? 

drew didn’t exactly have any goals in life. the closest thing to one would be his fantasies of kissing danny. 

which was something that’ll never happen, so why exactly was drew wasting his energy existing? 

god, he was so tired. 

it wasn’t the lack of sleep, and it wasn’t the aching in his head that just made him want to be stuck in a coma...forever. or hell, even for a couple weeks.

by this point, drew was desperate for some sort of release.

anyways, what was it he was originally thinking about?

oh, right. fuck alarms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno what this story is but i really wanted to post it so please give it sum love


End file.
